Prior art aircraft antennas are well known starting from the beginning of the early days of aviation and have been installed within or on the exterior surfaces of the aircraft. However, current art aircraft communication radios have to cope with a co-location interference problem when multiple antennas are transmitting and receiving concurrently, primarily due to their location in the aircraft fuselage. When additional communication radios and antennas (i.e. services) are added to the aircraft extensive coupling analysis are required, and subsequent relocation of existing antennas may be required to mitigate harmful interference. Furthermore, installation of new antennas can potentially alter the cosmetic appearance of the aircraft, or can alter or degrade the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft. As the number of antennas increases, reduced spacing with consequential reduction of electrical isolation therebetween must be dealt with. In the present state of the art broadband antenna, with generally isotropic radiation pattern from High Frequency (HF) band (30 MHz) to Very High Frequency (VHF) band (500 MHz) is installed in the port side winglet of a fixed wing aircraft.